Diary of the Broken Hearted
by McSmilesAlot
Summary: Two broken hearts come together and begin to fix each other. Through several twist and turns and near fatalities, they come to find that even after all the hurdles thrown at them, their love is stronger than fate. rating due to change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, its been awhile since I've posted a Degrassi fic. To all of my current readers, I have not forgotten my other fics. I do plan to update them some time during this month and next month. I so sorry to have left you guys hanging and I hope that does not stop you from reading and reviewing. **

**This story is one that I have held onto for years and one that I am excited to post. It follows the original plot of Degrassi however, I have tweaked some things. Without further ado….**

_Dear Diary, (Date Unknown)_

_I'm sixteen years old and I've never written in a journal or a diary of any sort. But then again, I've never had a reason to. My life used to be so simple and then ninth grade happened and this year as I start tenth grade it seems as if it'll only get worse. In ninth grade I was in love…or infatuated…with Craig Manning. However, he was seeing someone else, Ashley Kerwin. So, prior to my sudden change of style, I did everything I could to catch his eye. Eventually I did…by sleeping with him and I don't mean sleeping with him like sleeping with a teddy bear. We began seeing each other behind Ashley's back. Then he broke my heart, Ashley found out about us, and me…well I got pregnant. So there I was, fifteen and pregnant. I told Craig and he was…well, happy. We had planned on having the baby but, him and I were babysitting Jack, my best friends Emma's baby brother. I had realized that not only could I not care for a baby…I couldn't care for myself. Craig and I broke up- were we even dating?-after…or before I had the abortion. After that, I was marked as the baby killing slut, lost a semi-good boyfriend, and strained my friendship with Emma…__again__. Welcome, Diary, welcome to my life. The disastrously broken life of me, Manuela 'Manny' Santos. _

_Love (does it really exist?),_

_Undecided_

_P.S Can you really love something so broken? And can I ever love again?_

**A/N: Now I know you are possibly thinking that this is just another dear diary story but, I put my own twist to it which present itself in the next entry. Please Read and review, all comments welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all, I would like to think the two people who left me two very nice 'keep going' reviews. Thank you. With this story, you will see more frequent updates because the hard copy is already well into being near finished because I started it some odd years ago. Also, in this update, you will see where I put my own twist into the diary form of fan fiction. **

**Hear is the next entry. (Jay's parts are underlined.)**

_Dear Diary, (unsure of date)_

_Today I was assigned a project with…oh god…Jay Hogart. I can't believe I have to work with that immature, unattractive, wannabe gangster. Well…okay, he is semi-attractive…maybe very attractive? Alright sue me, I think he's hot. He's still a jerk though. Anyway, we have the same drama class. As if I need anymore drama. He had the nerve to hit on me. Can you believe him, ugh?! Gag. I soo hate Ms. Kwan, how could she pair me up with him? He's a troublemaker and a…slacky loser! He probably does drugs, gross. We have to do a scene from a play about…love. It gets worse, the play is Romeo & Juliet. Any other day I'd be very excited except Jay is my Romeo. Of course, Ms. Kwan had to give us a kissing scene. As freakin if! I don't want to kiss that loser, if I do I'll probably fall over and die…right there, just completely stop breathing. I told Emma about it and she had the nerve to be mad at me! She acted like I chose to work with Jay. It's all Kwan's fault, I'm just an innocent bystander! Okay, maybe not so innocent, but still! I was just a victim of artificial selection. If I got to naturally select, I would have not chosen Jason 'ugh' Hogart! This is not a school, this is a conspiracy to ruin my life as if it's not already screwed enough. I wanna scream so bad right now but I'm in media immersions right now and I think everyone would look at me like I'm crazy…along with the 'what a ho' looks. Emma is ignoring me and Mr. Simpson is talking about HTML's and…whatever. All I care about right now is getting out of class. Hallelujah, the bell has rung! Could the bell be psychic? Seriously, this is the second time it's happened._

_Going to lunch, will return…_

'…'…_What. The. hell. Jay has just sat down next to me and is eating with me. Of all times for Emma to be ignoring me and dragging JT and Toby with her across the cafeteria…Does Jay not get that I would rather not be near him? He gave Emma gonorrhea! Asshole! I wish he'd piss off! He's staring at me. I can feel his eyes on me. Shudder. He's talking to me but I am very much ignoring him. Oh my god! He wants…to write…in my diary. Yeah right._

_I am such a freakin sucker! _

_So, I'm writin' in Manny's journal…diary. Shit who cares._

_Seriously? He's writing in my diary and he has nothing to say. That's original._

_I'm sorry about Cause Girl, I mean Emma. I didn't know I had 'it'._

'_Shouldn't you be telling that to Emma?' I write to him since people are watching. People are so damn nosey._

'_Yea, they are.' I write back. 'And by the way, I was writing in the book, not writing it for you to read.' I can't believe I'm writing in a diary. This so crazy…but I think I like it._

_Wow diary, who knew Jay Hogart was sensitive? I laughed at him, I'm only kidding though. I think it's neat, that he cares. I think he knows…that I was kidding._

'_So, when do you want to start the project?' I write to her. I actually want to work with her. Hmm, weird._

'_How about now?' I write back. 'Let's go to the library.' I add. It surprises me, that I want to work with him too. Maybe he's not so bad._

_She's not so bad, either. 'Sure, Library is good.' I write. 'Where is it?' I've never been to the library, I've no clue where it is. I didn't even know there was one. I mean, I'm tough and I'm a rebel, at least that's how I act. Rebels don't do libraries. _

'_Don't worry Jay. Honestly, I forgot where it was until two days ago. I know, big secret right? Lol.' I write to him. So much has happened to me, is happening to me, that I don't even know what day it is or what happened last week except for- never mind._

_I want to tell her that she can talk to me but I don't know if she'll believe me…or if she trusts me enough. I try anyway, 'Whenever you want to talk…I'm here.'_

'_Thanks.' I'm too shocked…and relieved to say anything else._

'_Til next time,_

_Santos and __Hogart_

_P.S. Since it was a joint entry, I let him sign too._

_P.S. Maybe she'll let me do this again._

_P.P.S. 'Maybe…I will.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is another update. It's a short entry, this entry starts to show Manny beginning to like Jay.**

_Dear Diary, (date unknown)_

_This is my last private entry. I've decided to let this diary be for Jay and I. This way we can be close…I mean work on our project without people being nosey. If they knew we were talking about serious things and joking with each other, it would ruin our oh so not lovely reputations…what a flippin' drag. We don't really hate each other anymore. We still bicker sometimes, sometimes for real but mostly for show. Well, that's all for now. I have to go now, will write later with Jay._

_Piece Homes,_

_Santos_

_P.S. Jay calls me Santos. I think its cool. Yay me!_

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy. **


End file.
